


Sunrise Etude

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [20]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza





	Sunrise Etude

Junsu's not usually the first one out of bed, but it's not really a surprise that his internal clock is a little off; he's been falling asleep at any time, all the time, for the past week. And he's hungry. He considers waking up Changmin, but after looking at that cute face drooling on Yoochun's pillow, he decides to settle for a quick kiss and tucks his elephant under Changmin's arm.

Breakfast is cold cereal; there isn't any fruit peeled and they ate the last of the leftovers last night. Junsu doesn't cook. He probably could if he tried, but there's always been someone around who wants to do it, so on the rare occasions he has to fend for himself, he manages well enough without actually turning on the stove or wielding a knife.

He's just settled at the counter with his bowl when he hears the front door open. There's no schedule until this afternoon, and if there had been a change, Yunho would be up by now. Junsu looks around for something heavy to swing as the footsteps come toward the kitchen, then relaxes into his seat again at the sound of a soft curse and Jaejoong returning to the entryway to take off his boots.

The warning gives him time to come up with a smart-ass greeting appropriate for someone sneaking in after sunrise, but one glance at Jaejoong sends it straight out of his head. "What the hell happened to you?"

Jaejoong glares as best he can through eyes so puffy they're almost shut. "Why are you up? And why isn't there any hot water?"

"Hyung, what–?" Then Junsu remembers Changmin muttering sometime during the night. "Boa break up with what's-his-name?"

Jaejoong nods while he finishes filling the kettle, which turns to a head shake and a smirk as he flips the switch to heat the water. "I think I'm getting too old for this. As I was leaving, I told her she'd better become a lesbian. Or celibate. Why are you up?"

"It's morning and I'm hungry."

"Changmin?" Even with puffy eyes, Jaejoong manages a leer.

"Sleeping like the dead, I know better than to wake that. You need to go take a picture. Then maybe you should crawl in with him, you look like hell."

Jaejoong flips him off. "Make tea," he says as he pushes through the kitchen door, getting his phone ready.

For a few seconds, Junsu considers not making tea, but Jaejoong is too tired to be anything other than disappointed and Junsu can't face that this morning. He can't face that at any time. Disgusted, annoyed, even angry he can deal with, but not disappointed.

Junsu's taking out the cups when Jaejoong returns, absolutely not disappointed. He's practically cackling as he scrolls through the pictures he has in his phone. He sits down at the counter and Junsu moves around to take a look as well.

"No, no, no," Jaejoong says, hiding the screen and pushing Junsu away. "You make the tea and I'll edit the shots so Boa doesn't put a hit out on me." He starts to snicker again as he turns back to the pictures, but he's also glancing up to see Junsu's reaction, making Junsu 70% sure that Jaejoong's playing up the shock-value of the photos. The percentage drops when he brings over the tea and catches Jaejoong with his jaw hanging open and his eyebrows up in his hairline. Jaejoong hits the delete button the moment the cups hit the counter.

"A woman that small shouldn't be able to drink like that," he mutters, scowling.

Junsu begins to laugh. "That was a picture of _you_, wasn't it?" He drapes himself over the counter to keep from falling on the floor. "What other blackmail material does she have?"

"Not as much as you guys. Speaking of...." Jaejoong takes a sip of his tea, and Junsu presses his lips together, determined not to take Jaejoong's bait. When Jaejoong finishes half his tea and finally sees that Junsu is _not_ going to ask, he continues, "Can you still hack Changmin's cyworld account?"

They can all get into each other's pages, Jaejoong knows this. But he also leans over so that they can both see the picture of Changmin curled up in Junsu's bed, cuddling the stuffed lavender elephant. Junsu tries to meet Jaejoong's gaze, but the puffiness gets in the way.

"AWWWWWW!" they say in chorus anyway just as Changmin pushes through the door.

"Hyung, you're alive!" He sneers, until he sees them both grinning at him. "What?"

"Nothin'," Jaejoong says with the air of innocence only Jaejoong can create. "Just choosing a new picture for your fangirls to coo over."

"Lavender is your colour." Junsu turns the Angel Smile on him.

Even though they've been living with Changmin for years, none of them seem to be able to judge his reach very well. His fingers brush Jaejoong's phone when he grabs for it from across the island, and by the time Jaejoong has passed it off to Junsu, Changmin's on the other side, crowding Junsu up against the edge. Junsu arches back, supporting himself on the rungs of the stool so that Changmin is practically lying on him as they wrestle for the phone.

"This is what I was going for last night," Junsu says.

"I thought we agreed my idea was better."

"That doesn't mean my idea was bad."

Changmin glances over at Jaejoong--he's resting his head in the nest of his arms but is watching them over the edge--and snags the phone from Junsu during the moment of distraction. Changmin sighs as he gets his first look at the picture, but then he blinks and starts to grin. "You can only use it as long you don't Photoshop out the lube and condoms on the night stand behind me."

That opens Jaejoong's eyes wide enough for them to be seen. He takes the phone back and starts to howl with laughter the moment he sees the picture again. Junsu rescues the phone before Jaejoong starts pounding both hands on the counter.

"Makes you seem like a pervert," Junsu says.

"I'm the one with the stuffed animal, that would make you the pervert."

"There's no sign of me in that picture."

"Really? Everybody has seen that elephant, Jun-chan. And I think the dolphin is in the background, too."

"Fuck," Junsu says, looking closer. Changmin's right, annoying bastard. And Jaejoong is laughing again. But Junsu can't help smiling. "That's a really cute picture of you. I'm going to send it to me so I can put it on my screen saver."

Changmin sighs dramatically, but Junsu catches sight of his blush before he sticks his head in the fridge. Jaejoong is grinning when Junsu hands the phone back, and he reaches up to poke at Junsu's cheek. "Sap," Jaejoong whispers.

"Trophy," Junsu corrects.

"Oh. That reminds me...." Changmin says, leaving what must be half the contents of the fridge on the counter as he wanders out of the room.

Junsu and Jaejoong look at each other and shrug. Junsu goes back to his cereal and Jaejoong steals Junsu's tea. Junsu is grateful that the spoon hasn't reached his mouth when Yoochun and Yunho stumble through the door, joined at the lips.

Jaejoong snorts tea out his nose as Yunho stops dead in the doorway and Yoochun keeps going, falling the rest of the way into the kitchen. He sends Yunho a silent, "WTF!" before he notices Jaejoong and Junsu sitting patiently, watching. Yoochun smiles, and Junsu smiles back because he can't help it, God damn it!

"Hi," smiley Yoochun says. "You look much better, babe. And you," he points at Jaejoong, "look like the reason I turned off my phone."

"Boa says you're a disgrace to women everywhere and she's revoking your honorary status. What the hell's wrong with Yunho?"

Changmin cuffs Yunho lightly on the side of the head as he comes back in, and Yunho shakes himself out of his fugue. Yoochun rolls his eyes and says, "He's having monogamy issues."

"I didn't sleep with her, sweetie. I promise." Yunho pained expression as he steps into the room makes Junsu snort milk, which in turn makes Yoochun point and laugh. "And I don't want any of you to sleep with her either," Jaejoong continues. "She is very, very graphic about what she wants to do to her exes. Maybe Changmin can, because he might enjoy that kind of thing."

"You are more than I need to satisfy my masochistic streak, hyung," Changmin says, not lifting his eyes from the scribbling he's doing on the paper he has spread out in front of him. "Well, it looks like we're done."

"Done?" Yoochun says, leaning over the counter as Yunho leans over Changmin's shoulder. "You actually made a chart?"

"Yup. And with Yoochun seducing Yunho last night, every pairing has been done. There is no reason to have sex with any of you ever again."

Yunho smirks and whispers something in Changmin's ear, making Changmin squirm and blush a little. "Okay, there may be one," he says under his breath.

"Why was I doing the seducing?" Yoochun pouts.

"Because you're the best kisser," Yunho says, then grins, "no matter what Changmin says."

"What I–?" Changmin's eyes go wide. "Oh, hyung, please don't."

"What? What did he say?" Junsu has to know, and Jaejoong...has fallen asleep on the counter and therefore is no help. "Yoochun-ah?"

"I don't know what he said. I'm gonna take my title and run...to have a shower."

"Can you get Jaejoong into bed?" Yunho asks. Yoochun grimaces. "I'll have coffee made by the time you come out of the shower."

"The things I do for good coffee," Yoochun mutters. "Come on, Jaejae. Let's get you tucked in." He pulls and pokes until Jaejoong is leaning on him instead of the counter and then he lifts.

Jaejoong's eyes open very wide. "The floor is so far away."

"I'm trying to bring the bed closer."

"Oh, that will be so nice. You're so sweet, Chunnie-ah." Yoochun grins at Yunho over Jaejoong's head as they push through the door. Yunho shakes his head, smiling as he sets up the coffee maker. Changmin returns to his breakfast ingredients, leaving his chart on the island.

Junsu slides the piece of paper over for a better look. Some of the squares originally had an X through them, but at some point Changmin started to fill them in. Now instead of ten Xs, there is one roughly triangular block, something strong and stable. And there are no lines between the squares, not really. Changmin coloured them in so that the squares overlapped. Changmin coloured outside the lines! Junsu is so very proud; he might be tearing up.

The laughter echoes before he realizes that it's escaped. Oh, well. It wouldn't be the first time he's made himself laugh. He looks back at the graphic proof that the five of them really do make one solid unit. He knows what it's like to be part of someone else, but this is different from being a twin. This is how they all fit to fill all the spaces. And the way they spill over the lines.

"Junsu!"

Yunho is craning around over the edge of the counter to try to look up into Junsu's face. He's grinning, but he's also got that edge of impatience he gets around his eyes. He must have called a few times. Changmin is snickering under his breath, his shaking shoulders shouting his amusement. The sound of running water comes from the bathroom, then it changes as Yoochun stands with the top of his head right up against the shower nozzle.

And Junsu smiles. "What's for breakfast?"


End file.
